The coin story
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: Cerita yang sengaja author buat karena terinspirasi dari video doujinshnya.*apa kalian tahu koin perak dapat mengubah nasib? Jika kalian menemukan jodohmu akan terukir namamu dan nama jodohmu di koin itu.* waring : typo, OOC dan masih banyak lagi. tolong dimaklumi ya saya Author baru.


**The coin story**

Cerita yang sengaja author buat karena terinspirasi dari video doujinshnya.*apa kalian tahu koin perak dapat mengubah nasib? Jika kalian menemukan jodohmu akan terukir namamu dan nama jodohmu di koin itu.*

**He he he hallo apa kabar semuanya. Ok kali ini author buat cerita yang terinspirasi dari doujinshinya yang author gak sengaja liat di youtube. Di sini Naruto berperan sebagai cewek dan masih bersekolah di akademi ninja. Dan Sasuke meski karakternya sama namun author buat sifatnya agak berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**

**Genre : Romance aja, bingung mo milih apa.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : jangan ada yang protes karena ini cerita author buat karena berbeda dengan film aslinya. **

**Ok kita mulai saja ceritanya. 3 3**

Normal Pov.

_**there are probably times when you fell bored because of your mundane daily routine**_

Drap, Drap, Drap.

Derap kaki terdengar lincah berlari di antara atap atap. Sesosok gadis tengah berlari tergesa gesa dan terkadang ia harus melompati beberapa atap untuk menghindari seseorang yang sedang mengejarnya. Ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran sang wali kelasnya Iruka sensei, hanya karena ia membuat lelucon untuk wali kelasnya itu.

Pandangan di sekitarnya terlihat kabur ketika ia berlari namun itu ia hiraukan. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena kelelahan namun ia tidak bisa berhenti karena Iruka sensei masih mengejarnya.

Angin meniupkan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang yang ia ikat dua tinggi. Mata shampirenya terus menerus melirik kebelakang. Ketika ia berlari terlihat kalung yang berbandul koin peraknya yang bertuliskan namanya, berayun kekanan dan kekiri.

Ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan marah Iruka sensei sehingga ia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum geli. Ketika Naruto melompat turun dari atap ia melihat seorang anak laki laki.

_**but one singgle event can change your everyday life**_

_**completely**_

Naruto berusaha mengelak namun itu terlambat ia terlanjur menubruk anak laki laki itu. Bibir mereka bersentuhan hanya beberapa detik. Mereka terjatuh ke danau sehingga membuat tubuh mereka basah kuyub.

_**this is how my life change in a mere moment**_

BYUUUR

"Ouch. Jeez… apa-apaan…" Sasuke hendak melabrak dengan kata katanya yang pedas seperti biasanya namun…

"-itu…" kata katanya terhenti ketika gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata shampirenya. Sasuke diam tertegun melihat kedalam bola mata gadis itu.

'_Cantik' _batin Sasuke tanpa sadar dalam hati, masih terpesona dengan wajah dan mata gadis pirang itu. Warna mata yang jarang ia temui di desa dan warna rambutnya yang begitu mencolok sehingga mudah untuk di kenali.

"U… Uchiha Sasuke!" tiba tiba gadis itu refleks berdiri begitu tahu ia menubruk sang Uchiha. Terlebih lagi wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat ia telah berciuman dengan sang pangeran es.

Sasuke terlonjak dengan pergerakan tiba tiba dari gadis itu namun sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata, dari salah satu gedung terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Uh… Sial!" umpat gadis itu begitu sadar ia masih dikejar oleh Iruka sensei. Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf atau selamat tinggal gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"HEI!" teriak Sasuke namun terlamabat gadis itu sudah lenyap tak terlihat lagi.

Sasuke masih diam tertegun memandang atap dimana gadis itu lenyap. ia alihkan pandangannya ketika ia merasa ada cahaya yang membuat matanya silau.

Cahaya yang ada di bawah air itu membuat Sasuke tertarik utuk melihatnya. Ia ambil benda itu dan memperhatikan lekat lekat benda yang sudah ada di tangannya. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan gantungan koin berwarna perak yang berukir sebuah nama 'Naruto'.

"Naruto?" gumamnya menyebut nama yang terukir indah di kalung itu. Ia genggam erat kalung itu. Ia alihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap penuh arti pada atap rumah tempat terakhirnya naruto pergi.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

"Hei kau tahu, koin perak dapat menentukan nasibmu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerland bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis yang satu lagi dengan rambut pirang yang ia kuncir menyerupai ekor kuda yang bernama Yamanaka Ino

"Tapi bukannya itu hanya perhiasan biasa?" ucap gadis bermata samphire dengan wajah tidak tertarik.

"Naruto bodoh. Kau tidak tahu ya kalau koin itu membawa keberuntungan." Kata Ino sambil mengibas ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Satiap gadis juga berpikir begitu." Kata Sakura mengiyakan.

"Gah. Jika kau bilang begitu aku jadi lapar karena hari ini aku tidak membawa uang,jadi berhentilah memuji hal yang tidak berguna." Balas naruto jutek.

Ino menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Berdebat dengan Naruto hanya hal yang percuma. Karena gadis pirang itu sama sekali ralat belum tertarik dengan satu pun pria karena sifatnya yang cuek. Dia pun kembali mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Aku heran jika seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku akan tahu namaku saat kami bertemu." ucap Ino pada Sakura dan Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa pendapatnya benar.

"Benar. Aku pikir orang yang ditakdirkan untukku akan mengukir namanya di koin. Haah… sekarang, menunggu adalah hal tersulit." Sakura menghela nafas berat.

Naruto diam masih tidak berniat untuk menyahut. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mitos yang sama sekali tidak terbukti.

"Setelah itu aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menariknya lebih dekat dan jatuh cinta padaku dan akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya." Sakura tersenyum setelah selesai menceritakan keinginannya jika bertemu orang yang di takdirkannya.

"Semua orang? Bahkan Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik. Lalu serempak ketiganya menoleh pada hinata yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"EH." Otomatis Hinata terkejut dan melompat dari kursinya ketika gerakan tiba tiba dari ketiganya yang serentak menatapnya.

"A…Aku, I…iya." Katanya gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya yang pastinya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

'_Benar. Dia percaya.' _Pikir Naruto, Sakura, Ino sweetdrop.

"Kau selalu membawa koin perakmu kemana-manakan." ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan tebakan Sakura.

"Hah. Aku kehilangannya." Kata Naruto enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

"EEEHH." Teriak Ino dan Sakura yang sukses membuat seluruh anak sekelas mereka menoleh.

"Gak usah berlebihan gitu deh." Sewot Naruto. Si rambut blonde di ikat twinstale itu merasa risih dengan gaya bicara Ino dan Sakura yang berlebihan.

"Itu benar benar keadaan gawat Naru-chan. Jika kau kehilangan benda itu maka kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan pasangan hidupmu." Kata sakura dramatis. (Author: caile emang ini sinetron)

"Sakura, sudah kubilang tidak usah berlebihan." Naruto menutup kedua telinganya karena telinganya yang tersayang (?) habis terkena sambaran dua Nenek sihir (?).

"Ini." Sakura menaruh koin peraknya di atas meja Naruto. Naruto memandang bingung pada koin itu lalu bergantian menatap Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura yang mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto yang bisa dia artikan sebagai 'kenapa kau berikan barang tidak berguna ini padaku?'

"Jangan menyarah sebelum berusaha." Jawab Sakura sedikit melenceng dari jawaban pertanyaan dari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto semakin sweetdrop mendengar jawaban yang tidak nyambung itu. Dalam hati Naruto merenung sambil memandangi koin perak yang sudah ada di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

'_Padahal ini hanya sebuah koin biasa. Bahkan dengan ini tidak bisa untuk membeli makan atau sesuatu. Karena kupikir tidak ada gunanya' _Pikir Naruto

Sasuke Pov.

"OH! Kunoichi! Mereka akan kekelas pelatihan selanjutnya." Aku mendengar seorang pria dari kelasku berteriak menatap keluar jendela.

"Apakah Naruto ada diantara mereka ?" Tanya pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ya." Kata pemuda (1)

"Coba lihat!" kata pemuda (2)

"TIDAK, pergi HEI KAU ...!" kata pemuda (1)

"Tunggu Aku akan bergabung" kata pemuda(3)

"BODOH! aku ingin melihatnya juga!" kata pemuda(2)

Aku melihat orang-orang yang berdebat tentang siapa yang boleh melihat Naruto.

"Setiap hari orang-orang selalu menonton. Ini sangat melelahkan," kata Kiba juga menatap anak laki-laki yang sedang berdebat.

"Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau ingat namanya. Kau biasanya tidak ingat nama-nama para kunoichi itu? Ini sangat mengejutkan ..." Kiba bertanya padaku. Aku menatap kalung milik Naruto lagi, "Tidak .. Gadis seperti apa dia?"

"Hah! Seperti yang ku pikir, Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia!" seru Kiba.

"Apakah kalian berbicara tentang Naruto? Dia tidak terlalu terkenal di akademi." Kata Shikamaru tiba tiba." Namun, ada beberapa laki laki yang telah memintanya untuk berkencan tapi dia selalu menolak mereka."

"Heh, itu terdengar akrab. Apakah kalian juga salah satu fansnya ?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai pada mereka berdua.

"Mm tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya. Dan Kiba menyukai teman dekat Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah khasnya.

"HEI!" seru Kiba kesal dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Tebak Shikamaru.

Aku tiba tiba berdiri sehingga mengejutkan mereka berdua. Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman penuh arti. _'…benar, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.'_ Pikirku lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh! Dia benar benar…" kata kiba sweetdrop dengan Shikamaru.

Aku berjalan ke arah orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan tentang Naruto, "Hei! Tidakkah Naruto sangat manis setiap hari?" aku mulai bertanya.

"YEAH dia sangat ..." katanya semangat namun ketika melihatku ekspresinya berubah(- Pria # 1)

"Hmm?!" Aku menunjukkan kepada mereka wajah mengancamku dengan aura iblis, kemudian aku melihat mereka ketakutan. "Apakah kita mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" pikir pria #2 sweetdrop plus takut.

Ditempat lain.

Naruto Pov.

Aku berlari menelusuri lorong hendak menuju kelas. aku berhenti berlari ketika aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" kataku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati 3 anak perempuan yang aku kenal sebagai Leiko, Hisa, dan Ami.

"Tsk. Kau pikir kau siapa? kau dapat dengan mudah mengikuti setiap tren akhir-akhir ini bukan?" kata Leiki sinis.

"…?" aku diam tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud." Kataku kemudian setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Baik akan aku buat kau mengerti. Kau lebih baik jaga tangan kotormu dari Sasuke-kun. Dia bukan milikmu." Kata Leiko berapi api.

'_Heh? Sasuke? Jadi mereka membicarakan tentang dia? Aku mengerti.'_ Pikirku tidak habis pikir.

"Aku mendengarnya dari gossip yang beredar." Kali ini Hisa yang berbicara. "Jangan berani berani mengambil milik kami. Karena sasuke-kun tidak akan jatuh untuk suatu trik murah. Ia akan memilih gadis terbaiknya yang jujur dan adil."

"AKu tidak akan mencoba coba mengambil hal seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke." Teriakku pada mereka.

"BAIK. LALU JELASKAN PADAKU KENAPA RUMOR ITU BEREDAR." Leiko berteriak dan langsung mendorongku ke lantai.

"Bukankah itu aneh." Kata leiko sambil melangkah maju. "KARENA KAU ADALAH SESEORANG YANG DI BENCI SELURUH DESA."

Aku diam terpaku. Lebih tepatnya membeku. Kata katanya sangat menusukku. Aku tahu kalau seluruh desa membenciku. Tapi semenjak aku memiliki sahabat aku sudah melupakan hal itu. Kenapa mereka harus membahas tentang itu lagi? Aku berharap ada seseorang yang menolongku, aku benar benar sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun menginginkan orang sepertimu?" kata Leiko lagi. Aku hanya diam menunduk menatap lantai sambil mendengarkannya mengoceh sinis tentangku. Tolong aku. Kau benar benar tidak bisa mendengarnya lebih jauh.

"KUPIKIR KAU TELAH DITIPU SASUKE-KUN." Teriak Leiko sinis. Namun tiba tiba saja kunai meluncur diantaraku dan Leiko, dan tentu saja itu membuatku terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hisa berteriak kaget begitu melihat siapa yang melemparkan kunai pada mereka.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Katanya sangat dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sasuke Pov.

"Jangan sentuh dia" kataku dingin tanpa intonasi dan terkesan datar namun terdengar mengancam.

"Sasuke-kun ki…kita." Kata gadis itu gugup namun belum sempat ia meneruskan kata katanya karena aku memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Dia _miliku_." Kataku kembali dan menekan kata kata terakhirku."Jika kau paham. Pergilah dari sini."

"Sasu…"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku bilang? _Kalian merusak pemandangan._" Kataku kembali menekan kata terakhirku dengan memberikan deathglare pada semua mengernyit lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap Naruto yang tertunduk dilantai dan menyalurkan tanganku."Apakah kau ba…" kata kataku terhenti ketika ia menampar tanganku. Ia kembali menatapku namun aku bisa melihat di matanya ada rasa kesal, sedih, lega, dan sebagainya tercampur aduk.

"Siapa… siapa yang kau anggap benda?" katanya menunduk lagi. Wajahnya yang tertutup poni tidak memper lihatkan ekspresinya.

"…" aku hanya diam.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi milikmu hanya karena kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada mereka." Dia mulai beranjak pergi tentu saja aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan karena telah bertemu dengannya. Aku menghalanginya dengan menempatkan tanganku pada dinding. Aku melihatnya menatapku tajam.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kejadian tadi pagi dengan ciuman sekilas kita?" tanyaku. Aku masih ingat ciuman kami saat dia menubrukku dan jatuh di danau.

"I-ITU HANYA KECELAKAAN!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Itu semakin membuatnya menjadi tambah manis. Dan aku semakin menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu…" kataku sengaja menggantung kalimatku sambil menjepitnya di dinding. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya lagi,Naruto?"

Naruto Pov.

Dump, Dump, Dump-

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa bisa begini? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu lemah dihadapan seseorang terlebih lagi dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ketika tinggal seinci lagi untuk mencapai bibirku aku merasa kaki kakiku gemetaran dan tanpa sadar aku merosot kebawah tertunduk lemas. _'Dia…! Dia mencoba-' _Ba Dump, Ba dump, Ba Dump. A- apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa jantungku terus menerus berdetak semakin cepat. '_Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdebar'_.

Aku melihatnya mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aku melihat 'KOINKU'

Sasuke Pov.

"Ini koin milikmu kan?" tanyaku padanya sambil menunjukan koin perak yang ada di atas tanganku. "Kau menjatuhkannya ketika kita pertama kali bertemu waktu itu." Aku melihat ke dalam bola matanya, sepertinya ia baru teringat sesuatu.

Naruto Pov.

'_Koin perak dapat menentukan nasibmu.' _Aku teringat dengan kata kata Sakura ketika kami ada di kelas tadi.

'_Koin perak?' _

"Hei apa yang salah? Bukanlah ini milikmu?" tanyanya padaku.

'Takdir…?' aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih koinku tapi…

Sasuke Pov.

Ketika ia meraih koinnya tentu aku tidak akan menyianyikan kesempatan yang muncul dihadapanku dengan mudah. Aku meraih tangannya lalu dengan lembut aku mencium tangannya.

"HA-"

"Dengan ini kita impas." Aku masih memegang tangannya sambil melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti udang rebus. Dan aku menikmatinya, benar benar gadis yang manis.

"Sa…SASUKE BAKA."

Hari berikutnya.

"Oh bukankah kau bilang kau kehilangan koinmu Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto ketika ia melihat koin perak milik Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya dengan semburat warna pink bertengger di pipinya. "Yeah." Naruto mengalungkan kalungnya di lehernya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata katanya. "Aku menemukannya."

Kalungnya bergoyang ketika ia pakaikan pada lehernya. Di koinnya terukir indah namanya dan pasangannya _Sasuke_.

OWAKE.


End file.
